


Single and Ready to Mingle

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [20]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Dick notices a new guy at one of Lew's parties.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

They meet at a frat party, oddly enough- Dick had given up on the frat life once he realized it wasn't a requirement, but Lew keeps dragging him along with pathetic (but effective) excuses, most often that Dick will be the only sober one to drive Lew home, and he can’t say no to that. Lew’s safety is important to Dick, after all. So he goes.

This time Lew’s gone in seconds, and Dick finds a quiet corner to settle down in after he’s plucked an unopened Coke from the fridge. He’s watching the party with only mild interest when a man catches his eye. He’s tall, with dark hair and serious eyes, and he seems to be alone. Dick’s not sure what he finds interesting in the guy, but he watches anyway. He dances for a while, then returns to the table for a snack before sitting down near Dick.

“Hi,” he says. “You’re new here.”

“I’m a friend of Lew,” Dick says. “His ride home.”

“You roommates?” The dark-haired man takes a swig of his drink before offering his hand. “I’m Ron.”

“Yeah,” Dick affirms, accepting the gesture. “I’m Dick.”

“Dick Winters?” Ron asks, smiling. “I’ve seen you in the papers. Your swim relay times are impressive.”

“Thanks,” says Dick. He’s not sure what else to say and takes a drink.

“So, you and Lewis,” Ron says. “You just friends?”

“Yeah,” says Dick. “We dated for a while but it didn’t work out. What about you?”

Ron smiles. “I’m single,” he says, blatant, and Dick raises an eyebrow.

“Are you now?” Dick asks, smiling. “So am I.”


	2. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a night of firsts.

Dick wakes up in Ron’s bed. He’s confused for a moment, but then the other man shifts behind him, an arm curling casually around Dick’s hip, and he remembers. He’d spent the night. He hadn’t meant to, but it happened anyway.

“Good morning,” Dick says, his voice raspy. He’s sore, in the hips and thighs.

“Morning,” says Ron. His breath is hot against the back of Dick’s neck and it makes him shiver. He rolls over, smiling up at his companion.

“That was different,” Dick comments, referring to their night together. They’d met up a couple times after the frat party, going on coffee dates and seeing a few movies together, but this night had turned into more. Distantly, Dick realizes he’s just lost his virginity. He doesn’t feel much different, though.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Ron asks, his brow creasing a bit with worry. He raises a hand, brushing Dick’s hair out of his eyes.

“No,” Dick assures Ron. “No regrets.”

“Good,” says Ron. “Because I would like this to become a regular thing, if you want it, too.”

“I think I’d like that,” Dick says honestly. “But you’re gonna have to get my mom’s blessing.”

Ron smirks. “I’ll be a good boy,” he teases.

“That’d be a first,” Dick retorts, chuckling. Ron retorts with a kiss, rolling on top of Dick as it turns passionate again.


End file.
